


Wendy's Stray

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Wendy attempts to save a kitten after the latter is in Captain Hook's trap. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Curly's Laugh, Peter on Trial, Professor Smee, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Worry filled Wendy's eyes as she searched for Michael and John. *Hide and seek games are usually short. I can't find John and Michael* she thought. Her eyes widened. *Captain Hook found them?* Frowning, she flew by many trees.

Wendy imagined Michael and John standing on a plank. Their arms were tied behind their backs. Their eyes were wide. They struggled. A way for Captain Hook to capture her with Peter Pan. The mental image vanished. 

Wendy looked near trees. A smile formed after she viewed Michael resting by a tree. She looked back before John flew to her. 

''I hid behind a tree for what seemed like hours,'' John said to Wendy. He viewed Michael before he smiled. ''Maybe we should play another game tomorrow. As long as it's not hide and seek. Freeze Tag?'' His eyes widened after Wendy frowned.

''Captain Hook is fast. He'll capture us if we're still. We won't have enough time to fly from him,'' Wendy said. She turned to Michael as he stretched his arms. Wendy's smile returned after he opened his eyes. ''Did you have a nice nap?''

Michael blinked twice and sat up. He turned to Wendy and John. His eyes widened for a few seconds. ''I forgot about our game!'' Michael said. He was sheepish. ''I was too sleepy,'' he said.

John smiled with Wendy another time. 

''What are we going to do now?'' Michael wished to know. He viewed Wendy and John exchanging glances. Michael began to smile. ''Let's find Peter. He might invent a new game.'' Michael looked from Wendy to John after they frowned.

''I'm not sure. Peter is a bit reckless recently. More than usual.'' Wendy viewed Michael tilting his head to one side. ''I remember following Peter to Captain Hook's ship a few days ago.'' She paused for a few seconds.

''Peter sat near Captain Hook's harpsichord and performed in front of Captain Hook for fun,'' Wendy said. She heard Michael and John as they gasped at the same time. ''I remember trembling while Captain Hook scowled at Peter. He trembled for a different reason. I guess Peter forgot all about Captain Hook loathing anyone possibly damaging his harpsichord. After Captain Hook raised his hook, he brought it down near Peter,'' she said.

John and Michael gasped another time. 

''I was shocked as Peter smiled and dodged Captain Hook's hook. I watched as Captain Hook chased Peter and the latter continued to smile,'' Wendy said. She shook her head in disbelief. ''We were barely able to fly far from Captain Hook's ship.'' 

''Peter is probably playing the usual prank on Captain Hook now,'' John said before he frowned. His shoulders slumped. 

Michael's smile returned at a snail's pace. ''We can look for cuddly animals,'' he said. Michael viewed Wendy nodding with John. He looked by many trees after they followed him.

Michael heard footsteps by his side. He paused before he gasped another time. He began to tremble. *Captain Hook?* he thought. 

A sudden smile replaced Michael's shocked expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy and John smiled with Michael. 

A brown kitten meowed and approached them. He paused and meowed another time. The kitten viewed Michael stretching his arm near him. He stepped back. 

''We're friends,'' Michael said to the kitten after he glanced at Wendy and John. His smile remained. Michael watched as the kitten approached him at a snail's pace. He continued to stretch his arm. Michael's smile stretched from ear to ear as soon as the kitten sniffed the hand. He turned to John and Wendy. ''A friendly kitten!''

''Michael, the kitten's mother is probably looking for him,'' Wendy said after she frowned near him. She viewed Michael blinking. ''The kitten belongs with his mother,'' she said.

''Maybe his mother went away and never came back,'' Michael said. 

''We can search for the kitten's mother,'' John said. 

Michael frowned as his shoulders slumped. He nodded at John and Wendy. He turned to the kitten before he lifted him. Michael's eyes became wide after the kitten purred in his arms. ''If we can't find the kitten's mother?'' His eyes remained on John and Wendy while they exchanged glances again.

''We'll figure something out,'' John said. 

''Let's search for the kitten's mother,'' Wendy said. She watched as Michael and John nodded. She flew ahead of them after they followed her. Wendy found a den and looked into it. Her frown came back the minute she saw nothing but darkness. She continued to search.

''We'll find your mother,'' Michael said to the kitten. He gasped after the kitten struggled in his arms. Michael released the kitten. He shook his head in disbelief as soon as the latter ran from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy's eyes remained on the kitten before he was too far ahead for her to see. She turned to Michael and John. She saw worry in Michael's eyes. Wendy's smile returned at a snail's pace. ''Please don't worry, Michael. We'll find the kitten,'' she said. 

Michael's smile came back. After flying into Wendy's arms, he was released. ''The kitten should be safe,'' he said. Michael watched as Wendy nodded at a snail's pace. He continued to smile. He and John followed her another time. 

Wendy looked behind two trees, but she never found the kitten. Her eyes settled on a tree's many branches. *I don't know if the kitten climbed. I'll check* she thought. Wendy flew to all branches and never saw anything else. She returned to Michael and John. 

''We'll eventually find the kitten,'' Wendy said after she saw tears in Michael's eyes. She smiled for a few seconds. Her frown came back. *Hopefully alive* Wendy thought. She began to smile near Michael another time. ''The kitten is going to be safe and happy,'' she said. 

Wendy watched while Michael smiled another time. ''We'll find the kitten sooner or later,'' she said. The corner of Wendy's mouth almost reached her eye. *Maybe!* she thought. Wendy flew ahead of Michael and John again. She refused to reveal any possible negative thoughts about the kitten. 

*Perhaps Captain Hook found the kitten* Wendy thought before her eyes widened another time. She gasped while her eyes widened at a snail's pace. A mental image formed. A mental image of Captain Hook holding the struggling and distressed kitten. Using him as bait. Perhaps the kitten was in a trap. 

Wendy's eyes became wide again after another gasp. *Perhaps Captain Hook is dangling the kitten above a pot of boiling water this instant* she thought. She frowned another time. *I have to protect the kitten from Captain Hook.*


	4. Chapter 4

A sudden thoughtful expression formed on Wendy's face. *Perhaps I will be able to convince Captain Hook to release the kitten if he's near him. Captain Hook is also a gentleman* she thought. Wendy began to frown another time. *Sometimes. He is a gentleman sometimes* she thought. 

Wendy remembered Captain Hook occasionally tying her and forcing her to walk the plank. Bait for Peter Pan. She also remembered holding chains on the plank. Everything until Peter flew to her. How she always smiled after he carried her far from Captain Hook. The memories vanished. 

Wendy gasped another time. *Perhaps Captain Hook is forcing the kitten to walk the plank now* she thought. Her frown came back at a snail's pace. Wendy turned and faced Michael again. She viewed him frowning. She tried to smile. 

''Any minute. We'll find the kitten any minute, Michael. He will be by your side again. The kitten is going to be in your arms another time. You will no longer be afraid of anyone or anything if he is by your side, Michael. You will see the kitten again. He won't abandon you if he is in your arms. The kitten won't cause you to suffer again if he's with you,'' Wendy said. 

Michael's smile returned. He began to nod. 

''Did Michael forget about the possibility of the kitten's mother being with him again?'' John wished to know. 

''I am trying not to cause Michael additional distress,'' Wendy said to John before the latter nodded. 

Michael's eyes settled on a squirrel. He smiled prior to another frown. Michael's shoulders slumped. ''You are cute, but you won't replace the kitten,'' he said. Michael viewed the squirrel running up one of the trees. He continued to frown. *You ran from me as well* he thought. 

Wendy flew to Michael and smiled another time. ''The squirrel will probably eventually return to you,'' she said. She viewed the squirrel on a branch. ''The squirrel is most likely hungry now,'' Wendy said. She saw another smile from Michael. ''The squirrel is safe from all enemies. Other animals. Captain Hook,'' she said. She watched Michael while he nodded. 

Confused, John tilted his head to one side. ''Why would Captain Hook wish to harm a squirrel?'' he asked. John viewed Wendy frowning another time. He placed a finger under his face. A thoughtful expression began to form. ''Anything to harm us,'' John said. 

Wendy and Michael began to nod together at the same time. 

''The kitten is probably frightened without us this instant,'' Michael said with worry in his eyes. 

Wendy smiled again. ''The kitten will purr again after he is with us,'' she said to Michael. She turned and flew ahead of her brothers another time. Wendy heard familiar sounds. She gasped again. *The kitten!* she thought. 

Wendy followed the sounds. *I don't see or hear Captain Hook. That's good* she thought. Wendy glanced at a shrub and expected to view a hook. She glanced at Michael and John. *I will also protect my brothers from Captain Hook* she thought. 

After looking up, Wendy gasped again.


	5. Chapter 5

The kitten meowed in a net that was attached to a branch. He ceased meowing after he recognized Wendy and John with Michael. He purred another time. The kitten almost forgot about the trap he was in.

*A trap for me? A trap for the kitten?* Wendy thought with wide eyes. She heard footsteps and looked back. Wendy gasped another time as soon as Captain Hook appeared from behind a tree and smiled. *I have to protect my brothers with the kitten* she thought. She viewed Captain Hook bowing at a snail's pace. 

''Captain Hook!'' Michael and John exclaimed at the same time. They watched as Captain Hook continued to smile.

''At your service,'' Captain Hook said after he ceased bowing. 

Michael trembled as soon as his eyes settled on Captain Hook's hook. The main reason why Captain Hook loathed Peter Pan. The one person responsible for removing his hand. Michael remembered other reasons why Captain Hook loathed Peter Pan. One reason due to Peter always playing pranks on him. Another reason due to Peter trying to damage Captain Hook's beloved harpsichord. 

Wendy began to scowl at Captain Hook. ''You shouldn't trap a sweet kitten. A gentleman never traps any animal,'' she said. Wendy began to turn to the kitten. Worry filled her eyes another time. She turned to Captain Hook before her scowl returned. 

''The trap wasn't for the young animal,'' Captain Hook said. His smile remained. 

''Why aren't you releasing the kitten if the trap isn't for him?'' John wished to know. 

''Bait,'' Captain Hook said. He placed the hook near Wendy's face. ''At least you will all perish with the kitten,'' Captain Hook said. He viewed Wendy stepping back at a snail's pace. 

''You are a gentleman,'' Wendy said to Captain Hook. 

''I'm also a pirate,'' Captain Hook said. 

Michael began to scowl at Captain Hook. His body trembled. ''Peter will save us with the kitten!'' he said. Curiosity filled Michael's eyes after Wendy wrapped her arms around him.


	6. Chapter 6

''I doubt it,'' Captain Hook said as his smile almost reached his long hair. He began to glance at the kitten. ''You weren't able to prevent that kitten from being trapped,'' he said. Captain Hook saw tears in Michael's eyes. ''You will all perish as a family. You will perish with your new furry friend.'' 

Captain Hook began to glance back. ''Perhaps Peter Pan will perish near you if he attempts to save you,'' he said. He still smiled. ''Your final view. The kitten? My hook?'' 

Wendy focused on Captain Hook and continued to scowl. She released Michael and flew to the net. She glanced at John and Michael before they imitated her. Her body became tense as Captain Hook brought his hook down. She dodged it. Wendy viewed the hook slicing the net's rope in half. She caught the net after it fell. 

Wendy's smile came back at a snail's pace. She carried the kitten after she flew from a scowling Captain Hook. She heard him as he meowed another time. ''You are going to be safe,'' Wendy said to the kitten. She frowned again. *Hopefully I'll be safe with John and Michael* she thought. 

Wendy continued to fly until she never saw Captain Hook any longer. *I'm safe for now* she thought. She glanced at Michael and John. Her smile returned. She removed the net and dropped it. She cuddled the kitten while it purred in her arms. 

''We may be safe, but we still never found the kitten's mother,'' John said. He and Michael frowned at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy heard footsteps another time before she gasped. Although Captain Hook wasn't near her any longer, there were other things she worried about. Territorial animals. Captain Hook's crew. Wendy began to tense. She continued to hold the kitten. 

Wendy viewed a cat resembling the kitten stepping out of darkness. Her eyes became wide another time. She watched as the kitten struggled. Wendy released him before he ran to the cat. She smiled after the kitten purred near his mother. *A family reunion.* 

John and Michael remained with Wendy. 

The kitten followed his mother after she ran. 

Tears appeared in Michael's eyes another time. He smiled. At least the kitten was safe with his mother. Michael turned to Wendy and tagged her. 

''YOU'RE IT, WENDY!''

 

THE END


End file.
